I'd Lie
by JESSting123
Summary: I'd Lie - Taylor Swift. AO. Hope you like.


Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Author's Note: Just a one shot. I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. A very good song in my opinion. I changed the he and his and him and all that to she and her and hers to make it female. AO. Hope you like.**

_**Olivia's POV**_

We're walking down the steps in front of the Halls of Justice and she motions to the passenger's seat of her restored candy apple red Corvette. I've been in many passenger seats in my life but never has one looked so appealing.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me  
She tells me about her night  
And I count the colors in her eyes_

She mutters something about a bad date last night and says she'll never fall in love while running long, slender fingers through golden locks and I laugh praying to God she's wrong. She smiles then and cracks a joke about Langan and I fake a smile. A song comes on the radio and I watch her trying not to bob her head to the beat and bite back a smile.

_Shee'll never fall in love  
Se swears, as she runs her fingers through her hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed her mind  
She tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all her favorite songs_

I purposely wore my green layered shirt today because it's her favorite color.

I think back to court and smile at the way she obviously loves to argue her cases.

And win. I check my watch and see the date. Just a week until her birthday, the seventeenth.

She pulls up to her apartment and we get out, grabbing the case file we're supposed to go over tonight. A picture of her and her much younger sister is sitting on her desk and I smile, they look just alike. Beautiful. A picture of her father sits beside it and I notice, not for the first time that she has his eyes.

Yes, I know all these things about her. But do I love her? If you asked me, I'd say no.

_And I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
She loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
Her sister's beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her  
I'd lie_

I know I'm staring at her body that I've had memorized for years and I know I need to stop but I can't help myself. She looks straight at me and smiles innocently. Can't she tell the way I love her is more than platonic friendship? Probably not, I never let it show enough for anyone else to notice, let alone her.

_She looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't she know that I've had her memorized for so long  
And she sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see her cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' she was mine_

I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
She loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
Her sister's beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her  
I'd lie

She stands there, asking if I'd like a drink and when I simply nod she walks away. The guitar propped against the wall in the hallway beside her bedroom makes me grin. I've heard her play a few times but I was swore to secrecy, nobody is to know she can play. She says she's more of a piano playing type person.

I swear she can see everything about me, about anyone or anything. She's a prosecutor, that's her job. But God knows she can't see through me to my heart. If she did, she'd know that the first thought that crosses my mind when I wake up every morning is how beautiful she is. And she'd know that the only reason I even attempt to look nice is because of the off chance that she'd drop by the office. I pray for a miracle everyday. A miracle that maybe she'd notice the way I look at her and look at me that way too.

_She stands there, then walks away  
M God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

She'd never tell you  
But she can play guitar  
I think she can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, she's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

She brings out the drinks smiling and hands me one before sitting beside me on the loveseat and spreading the case file over both our laps. I can't help but notice the way her eyes glisten when she tells me she thinks she can win this one and that my testimony would have it in the bag. And I notice that her socks are striped with green. And I smile when she tells me her sister will be coming to watch her at the hearing tomorrow, that she told her she was her hero. She says her father called her last night and told her he was proud of her for winning her last case and it makes me think again of her beautiful eyes.

But I don't love her. I don't.

_Yes, I could tell you_

_Her favorite color's green  
Ands he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
Her sister's beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her...  
if you ask me if I love her...  
I'd lie_

I stand in her kitchen rinsing out my cup and when I turn around her lips land on mine and she smiles.

Maybe I don't have to lie anymore.


End file.
